


I Got You

by kangseungyoonscap



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, idk if this is fluff, jinhoon, short cameo from minyoon too, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangseungyoonscap/pseuds/kangseungyoonscap
Summary: Seunghoon took it way harder than he should. But Jinwoo won't let him sink further.





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Seunghoon-appreciation post disguised as a fanfic lol
> 
> I miss Seunghoon. I really do.

"Seunghoon, it's me. Can we talk?"

There was no answer. Instead, only a groan can be heard. Jinwoo can't help but shake his head sadly, his heart aching at the sight before him. He took a deep breath before walking towards the covered figure.

Haute perked his head up and waggled his tail in excitement at Jinwoo's presence. "Hi there, boy." His free hand softly petted Haute's ear while his other hand holds a black plastic bag that contains some stuff as well as snacks for Seunghoon.

He can see Mino and Seungyoon whispering to each other in his periphery, with worried looks painted on their faces. Probably thinking that it might be too soon to approach Seunghoon, that they might be overstepping their boundaries during this tough time and that their hyung might still be very sensitive. After all the false informations, fake news and damages that Dispatch and other news outlet caused, it's only natural that their hyung might want to be left alone.

But it has been days, weeks even. As much as Jinwoo wants Seunghoon to rest his mind and heart, Jinwoo cannot also let him fall deeper in this pit.

It has been the most silent that Seunghoon has ever been. Because usually, when an issue arises, he is the first one to speak out, tell someone off regarding the matter or straight out head to their company to demand or give an explanation. But this time, all they witnessed is a broken plate and a slam of a door.

 

All four of them were at the dog house when it happened. They were cleaning their table up after eating breakfast. It was even a miracle that they were all awake at the same time to eat a warm morning meal together, but their managers woke them all up before going to the company to take care of some work.

Seunghoon was on his way to the sink, phone in hand and plate on the other when Mino suddenly cursed out loud as his eyes scanned the articles at Naver. They were all surprised and had to read it again. It did not make sense. It was pure trash.

"What the actual fuck?! Why the hell is Dispatch trying to involve Seunghoon-hyung in this mess? Didn't they have had enough with tearing our company down?!" Mino exclaimed, running his hands frustratedly through his hair. Mino went through this before and he knows how horrible it feels and how bad it can get. And he can't believe Dispatch is doing them dirty. Again.

An article released by those snakes will surely have a butterfly effect. One article will lead to false accusation and then the whole country will turn their swords towards you and start attacking you without even trying to differentiate what is true and what is not. That's how easy it is to turn them into public's enemy. Especially now that too many scandals are being brought to light, even the smallest issue can get too much backlash from the netizens.

Seungyoon stayed quiet, shooting worried looks over his hyung, as he started tapping on his phone to get a hold of their managers. Jinwoo remained calm and silent despite the storm he's feeling inside. Jinwoo hates this. But he knows now is not the time to be angry. Letting his anger take over will just cause additional problems and stress to Seunghoon and he won't do that him.

"I... Why am I-" Seunghoon spoke up, not particularly talking to any of them as he looked at his phone, his voice shaking and his hands quivering. The plates he was holding suddenly crashed against the floor. They all fell silent, three pair of eyes staring at Seunghoon. All too shocked to move. And all too worried for him.

Seunghoon was in a trance, his mind already shutting itself out from the outside world.

Deep down, he is panicking. His brain is already processing things too hard and too fast. Already thinking and planning out what he should do, whom he should approach first and what should he say first to clarify what is happening. He must go to their company, ask them to release a statement or something. He must talk to their fans too- shit, Inseos must be so shocked with the article too. He needs to tell them the truth, to assure them he will never do something bad.

He is really worried and he really should do something right now, but he can't breathe properly, there's an ache somewhere in his chest and he tastes something sour in his mouth. Seunghoon looked at the broken plate near his feet. What is this mess he made? What the hell. He needs to clean this now before it even gets messier, before the dirt spread, before the stain make its mark.

His hands are shaking badly as he bends down to pick the broken pieces with his bare hands. "Hyung!" Mino and Seungyoon shouted, trying to stop him from picking up the shattered plate and hurting himself. Thankfully, Jinwoo was quick. Before Seunghoon even touched the sharp piece, he jerked Seunghoon's hands away and pulled him up.

"Hey." No response.  
"Seunghoon. Hey, look at me. " Jinwoo slightly shook him but still no response. "Hey, look at me." And Seunghoon finally looked at the older man in front of him.  
"You did nothing wrong." Seunghoon's eyes are blown out, brimming with tears, panic evident on his face. "You did nothing wrong." Jinwoo repeated, voice firmer this time. "But what... Why is Dispatch-"

"Fuck Dispatch and their stupid articles. No one will believe them because they know you won't do such things. Now, let's go sit so you can calm down."

"I’m sorry..." Seunghoon breathed out. He was too shocked by the article that it literally left him speechless. He can't believe this is happening to him. He can handle issues and rumors thrown at him in the past because they were nothing big but this... Getting his name mentioned in a scandal like this will cause too much problems and those people are even implying that he is a mediator and tried to cover up the mess? This is too much... How would his family feel if they saw this article? Oh god, his mom will be so heartbroken for sure. How about his members? They'll suffer damages from this bullshit too, oh god, no. And how about their fans? Fuck, they must be so disappointed that he got involved in this. They must be so hurt. And confused. And angry.

Seunghoon tried taking deep breathes. He must remain calm.

But how?! Everything is too much all at once and for the first time, he can't handle it. He is scared. Too scared of what they will say. Of what will happen. Of what damages he will cause because of this. He is too scared for Winner, for their fans and for Team Winner. They all went through so much 3 years ago, they shouldn't go through a bad situation like that again. No. NO.

"I..." He didn't finish what he was about to say and just ran straight to his room, slamming the door behind him. Mino was about to run after him but Jinwoo stopped him, shaking his head in disapproval. "Let's give him space for now, Mino."

 

But it has been 2 weeks since the issue came out, followed by another ruckus when news outlet stupidly mistook him as a real deputy of YG (it was a dumb issue and they can't even- oh god, so dumb) and his name was finally cleared (which took too long if they are going to be honest), and yet Seunghoon still hasn't gone out his room except to use the comfort room. And sometimes to get something to eat inside his room.

Even their managers are getting more worried by Seunghoon's reaction or lack thereof, but they know better than to touch a fragile glass when there's already a crack.  
Jinwoo turned around to the two nervous maknaes at the doorway and waved them off, wordlessly telling them that he got this. They just nodded and closed the door, giving the two their privacy. They both know that it's only Jinwoo who can lift their hyung up in this slump.

"Hey..." Jinwoo started again. He laid the black plastic bag on the floor and sat at the edge of the bed, trying not to take too much space. "It has quieted down, you know."

"I looked into Naver. Your name's no longer the top searched. Dispatch also stopped releasing stupid articles and our company finally released an official statement saying you are innocent. And that you really are not a deputy. Took too long but at least they did." There was still no response, so he just continued talking. He moved closer and laid on his side with his head resting against the covers. His hands went up and started to tap Seunghoon's figure in a comforting way, subtly telling him everything's going to be okay. That it is okay now.

"I... looked in Twitter too, you know. Even though that thing still confuses the hell out of me, I tried to look around and see how Inseos are doing." This time, Jinwoo can feel some shuffling and hear some faint sniffling under the covers.

"You looked into Twitter? Why?" A voice above whisper came from under the covers and suddenly, Seunghoon's figure stood up, finally exposing the face that Jinwoo missed so much. With just one look at him, Jinwoo already knows how much stress, worry and pain this man went through and his heart is breaking for Seunghoon because he does not deserve this. No one deserve this kind of dirty thing that Dispatch did to him.

"Because," Jinwoo sat up too and looked straight at him, "I want to know how they coped up with the issue. I was worried for them. For you."

"But, hyung, I thought we agreed to not look into our social media when this kind of things happen. I don't want you to get hurt by what they say about me." Seunghoon said sadly. And it feels like someone is squeezing Jinwoo's heart because it hurts so much, he wants to cry.

He can't believe this. Is Seunghoon seriously worrying over others than himself right now? This man, really... Jinwoo just looked at him, smiling sadly when he noticed the tear stains on his precious cheeks. He brought his right hand up and wiped it away with his thumb rubbing across Seunghoon's cheek softly. He hates seeing the man he treasures be this way. He hates seeing him hurt and helpless and so sad.

"You don't have to worry about what they said at all. They know that it's just another media play. Inseos did well with stating facts and in protecting you too." Jinwoo said. "And believe me or not, they already know you won't do such thing. Our fans are very smart and very strong. You taught them well, after all.”

It was heartwarming to witness once again how Inseos love Seunghoon and all of them. It makes Jinwoo feel unmeasurable gratefulness towards them as well as regret because their fans has already gone through so much.

There's a lump forming in Seunghoon's throat and he really wants to just... cry but no, he won't. Not in front of Jinwoo. He needs to show that he's strong.

"I'm really sorry, you know. Because I got involved in this, hyung." That’s all Seunghoon can do for now. Apologize.

"You did nothing wrong, Seunghoon." He said. And he meant it. "Dispatch wants to bring YG down so bad that they will go after and accuse even an innocent man like you. But people didn't believe them, anyway. They know how twisted Dispatch and medias are. And they know you won't do things like those because you are a good person."

"I... It's been really tough, hyung."

Jinwoo wants to cry as soon as the words came out of Seunghoon. He wants to get angry, confront everyone responsible in this mess and ask why? Why would they do such thing? Why would they hurt Seunghoon? WHY?

"I know and it's okay. It's over now. The worst has passed." He just hugged Seunghoon because, he’s as helpless as Seunghoon and a hug is the only thing he can offer right now. It’s the only thing he can do. To be there for him. To let Seunghoon be vulnerable. To let him take off his suit of armor, stop being invincible and finally let his weakness show.

To just let him... be sad.

"You told all of us this once before, Seunghoon, to cry when it's hard. And now I'm telling this to you. It's okay, cry as much as you want, as much as you need. We are here for you. I am here for you. I got you."

And those words were enough to finally crack open Seunghoon's tough facade.

He can't help but let his tears fall again. To let his sadness pour out, to expose his weakest side, to cry away his fears and worries he felt over the past days. He buried his face on Jinwoo's neck and held him tight.

After Seunghoon has calmed down, Jinwoo reached into the black plastic bag and pulled out a yoghurt drink, chocolates and some polariod pictures. "Here. Seungyoon gave you his favorite yoghurt drink, pictures of the Eiffel tower that Mino took during his work at Paris, and I got you chocolates." Jinwoo beamed proudly at the items as he handed those one by one to a confused Seunghoon who is still slightly sniffing.

"Really, hyung? Yoghurt drink, chocolates and pictures are what you all brought me? I suffered so much. I think I deserve something better like a full course meal personally cooked by you guys." Seunghoon teased and put a hand against his chest as emphasis on his suffering.

Jinwoo stared at him, wide-eyed, slightly panicking. "But we don't know how to cook!"

Seunghoon just laughed and dragged Jinwoo down to lay on the bed. "I know, hyung. I was just kidding. Thank you. For this. For being here with me." He said sincerely, looking straight into Jinwoo's eyes. The older just shyly smiled and nodded. They faced each other as comfortable silence now surrounds them. Seunghoon looks much better after crying his heart out and Jinwoo is relieved to see him this way after days of shutting himself in.

Jinwoo smiled widely as he remembers all the tweets he saw that time. "It was really sweet, you know."

"What is?"

"Our fans... They made all those funny and random posts about how you."

"Really? What did you see?"

"That you got a slapped by a dog."

"What?!" Seunghoon suddenly stood up, "That was years ago!", and palmed his face at the embarrassing memory. Jinwoo can't help but burst out laughing. He repeated that video more than ten times too but Seunghoon doesn't need to know that.

He stopped laughing and stared at a pouting Seunghoon. Even though the puffiness and bags below his eyes are evident, Seunghoon still looks handsome as hell. His mood has gotten better too. They all went through hell during those days when the articles and news were continuously released, but they all know Seunghoon had it worst.

He may look like he does not give a shit about things but Seunghoon takes even the smallest detail to heart. Others may not know it, but he beats himself up even when a tiny mishap happens. Sometimes he may brush things off quickly and appear as quite passive and apathetic to others but only those who truly knows him and keeps a close eye on him will know that... He is more than what he lets people see.

He's a good man. Too caring that sometimes it causes him trouble. Too responsible to things that sometimes it inconveniences him. Too helpful that people either takes advantage of him or takes him for granted. He's always ready to help a friend, give advice and say his honest opinion regarding something even when others cannot. Even when others choose to be just silent about it.

He is brutally honest but doesn't cross lines and knows his limit. He also knows when to man up and apologize when he needs to. And when one of them is down, he's always there ready to comfort them in his own weird-Seunghoon-way. And how could Jinwoo forget? Like that one time, Inseos are so sad and upset because of continuous mistakes during their concerts and Seunghoon turned vlive on, apologized and comforted their fans. Jinwoo also watched that broadcast through his phone and he, too, got comforted by him.

Seunghoon can be as warm as the sun. Sometimes he can be like a sunrise. Bright, blinding, and something to look forward to at the start of the day. His energy is contagious, and his presence makes you think, 'ah, let's seize the day.' Sometimes he's like a warm sunset that comforts you at the end of a long tiring day. He gives you the feeling of hope, of second chances, of happiness and contentment. That tomorrow is another day, what happened today has happened, you can try again tomorrow. You know, that kind of feeling.

He is smart and kind and loving. He does his best at everything and if Jinwoo's going to be very honest, YG is dumb for not appreciating someone like Lee Seunghoon. And it really breaks Jinwoo's heart sometimes because it is still so easy people to misjudge him, make assumptions just based on what they see and not on what really is and say hurtful words that he DOES NOT deserve. If only they took time to really get to know Seunghoon...

He is precious, someone that must be protected no matter what even though Jinwoo knows Seunghoon will just go, "do I look like I need protection?" because he does and Jinwoo cherishes him so much.

And Jinwoo is so damn grateful and so damn lucky to have met someone as amazing as Seunghoon and be able to love him just like how he does now.

Even though their future is unknown, and a lot of more stupid accusations may be made against them, Jinwoo is just really glad to finally see Seunghoon happy again. To finally see some confidence back in him. The world may tear them down, but they have nothing to worry about. They have each other and they have their Inseos who loves them unconditionally. And that is more than enough.

"What else did you see? Spill it." Seunghoon asked, breaking Jinwoo out of his thoughts.

"That you had a pet chair, too." And Seunghoon just groaned at the embarrassing things he’s done. Jinwoo laughed heartily, the sight before him too adorable to handle. So, he reached across and kissed the top of the crouched man's head and hugged him tight. Hugged him with all the bursting emotion he's feeling in his chest.

"Jinwoo-hyung, I-" _I love you._ Seunghoon almost confessed, but left his words hanging, feeling the burden of the three words he was about to say.

Jinwoo smiled knowingly at him. Knowing fully well what Seunghoon's about to say but isn't quite ready to say yet. He understands. He will wait. "I know." His heart swelled with love and contentment. "I feel the same."

He will never let go of this man. He will never get tired of his dad jokes, stupid pranks and weird recipes.

And he will never get tired of loving a certain Lee Seunghoon, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be light and cute and uwu but idk what happened??? Can this even be considered fluff?? Lol. I think the Seunghoon stan in me jumped out so hard on this one that it became longer than I intended. And sorry for the title, it was half-assed.
> 
> For those of you who have read this before and noticed something strange... Yes, I edited the ending. But for those who read this for the first time, don't worry :) The ending is still the same. The last scene was just added with something that fits the story better and didn't seem like it was abruplty inserted. It's been bothering me since I posted it that's why I decided to just go and edit it.
> 
> I still have a long way to go and has a lot to improve, but I hope you liked this one aaaaaa *hides* All comments are welcomed! I really want to know what you think *peeks a little again* 
> 
> This is for my Innercircle sisters E, M, and T. I'm always MIA but thank you for being so patient with me.


End file.
